savingprivateryanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shaneymike
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Wilson! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Snivystorm (talk) 15:52, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Categories Hey there ^_^ While I appreciate your passion for wanting to add categories to pages, I'm afraid there is little point in the American soldiers category you have added recently. Not only does out Soldiers category cover pretty much all of the soldiers you included anyway, the soldiers are practically all America anyway. It is much easier to simply give the non-American soldiers their own categories rather than make another category that pretty much does what another category already does. Further, a category of such scale requires consultation first to justify it's necessity. Also, given the amount of articles you granted said category, it comes across as badge editing - amped up by the fact that said category is practically void of use anyway. In order to repair the issue, I've had to temporarily block you for 24 hours on said grounds of potential badge editing and to allow me time to correct the issue. Should I finish cleanup before that time is up, your ban shall be lifted. Should you instantly return to re-adding said categories without consultation, I shall be forced to assume that you are indeed badge editing and your block will be reinforced and extended; we do not tolerate badge editing under any circumstance. Happy editing. ''Snivy'' [[User talk:Snivystorm|✦ The coolest Pokemon ever ✦]] 11:53, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :I apologize for not consulting you about categories such as "American soldiers", "German soldiers", "American weapons", etc before adding them. Thst was childish, I know. I will not readd them in the event that this block is lifted. If not, no big deal. Shaneymike (talk) 14:01, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::As far as badge-editing, originally I was only going to do one edit per day and try to make it all the way to 365 days like I did over on the Game of Thrones Wiki before badge-earning was disabled because there were one too many people doing that sort of thing: badge-editing. Again, I apologize for weakening with regards to badge hunting. That was immature on my part. If you decide to keep me on when this block expires, great. If not, no big deal. I am embarassed by this. Shaneymike (talk) 22:30, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::It's all good. As I said, the ban was only temporary so I had time to repair the damage without risk of you continuing to do it. The ban will lift shortly so you are free to edit again. There's no harm in you editing; good, productive edits are always welcome and is trying to reach that 365 day mark. Be sure not to make it your only reason for editing though - as fun as badge editing is, earning badges is really a way to show experience and commitment to the job, not to flaunt how "successful" or "cool" an editor is. As stated, categories need to have a reason for existing. If you'd like to help out, you can browse around for any other categories I may have missed and consult about removing them. Happy editing ::Side note - in future, please reply directly on my wall so I get a direct notification that you've responded to my message rather than doing it here where (usually) I'll miss it because it's not on my wall. Cheers. ''Snivy'' [[User talk:Snivystorm|✦ The coolest Pokemon ever ✦]] 11:20, May 29, 2019 (UTC) RE:Me There Hun I noticed. Thank you for notifying me. In future though, please don't link it in the title but rather in your actual message. Thank you. ''Snivy'' [[User talk:Snivystorm|✦ The coolest Pokemon ever ✦]] 08:19, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :Will do. Shaneymike (talk) 11:17, June 6, 2019 (UTC) RE: Garrity Hey there. Apologies - holidays are rather distracting ahah. Thank you for bringing the issue to my attention. Given it's all guess work and I'd have to re-watch the film first, I've removed out all of the guessing for now until I have time to check how he died. Thanks! ''Snivy'' [[User talk:Snivystorm|✦ The coolest Pokemon ever ✦]] 16:04, July 27, 2019 (UTC)